The present invention relates to an airfoil stabilizer attached to a vehicle for improving the aerodynamics thereof, and more particularly to an airfoil controller mounted on a lower portion of a vehicle for lowering an airfoil when the vehicle is running at high speeds and lifting the airfoil when the vehicle is running at low speeds.
It is known to attach an airfoil to a lower front portion of a vehicle for improving the aerodynamic properties of the vehicle, the airfoil being either fixed or movable up and down. One prior airfoil controller with a movable airfoil automatically controls the airfoil to move downwardly at high vehicle speeds and upwardly at lower vehicle speeds. The automatic airfoil controller is disadvantageous in that the airfoil as mounted on a vehicle having a reduced height tends to interfere with the road surface when the airfoil is lowered.